Survive for Six
by Fizzehpop
Summary: When Sakura finds out she has to watch over Sasuke, who has returned to the village, things go overboard, and get very complicated. Sequel to 'Six Months with Him', Sasusaku, other pairs included.


**I swear, if you don't read 'six months with him' first you won't geddit till after a few chapters.**

**I was actually supposed to start this after six reviews but I only got three so... Hehe... Sowwy anyone.**

**Five unrelated things to make sure you are** listening.

**1)Once I read that kakshi "got lost in his bedroom." As an excuse for being late.**

**2)I get lollipops every week**

**3) if you have a sour thing, stay away or I'll kill et. Thy have been warned of my hatred**

**4) even though it seems like its a childish mixed personality, I like ponies and made my own OC**

**5) I made my own fnaf mascot called candy swirl. I might try to send a pic in my profile later.**

**Anywhoo, off with my rambling!**

Sakura POV

Day One

It was worse than worse.

No really, just imagine having to live with an Uchiha for six months.

Oh, please include the fact that Uchihas glare, 'Hn' and smirk a LOT.

And I mean A LOT.

It only took me about thirty minutes to get myself settled into the Uchiha mansion, and when I did, I immediately started wandering around. Yah doo know that Harunos have a habbit of exploring unknown places, right? Meh. Get used to it. Anywho, I ended up in Sasuke's room. He was looking out the window, holding the picture of old Team 7.

_Must be fantasizing about crushing Orochimaru all over_ _again,_ I thought, refusing to think anything else, for my hopes could get too high up. Hey, I've been crushed more than once, and I've learnt my lesson.

**Yeah right. Then would you care to explain why a picture of us when we were younger is in his hands right this moment?**

_I hate you, you know that? _I sighed mentally. When was my inner going to stop being like that all the time? Meh, probably never.

I took a step forward, catching Sasuke's attention instantly.

"You okay?" I asked, walking next to him.

"Hn."

Well, so much for making conversation. Ah, won't hurt to try again, would it? Okay, you know what, I didn't do that, I did something much more literal.

"No offence, but your use of one word language is very... jerky." I narrowed my eyes when he smirked. Ok, you know what, screw whoever invented conversations and two letter words. I was about to leave him be when he spoke up.

"If you'd keep insulting me like that, I can assure you someone new will be hired to watch over me since you'd be so injured."

It was my turn to smirk. "And I can assure you that you'd have even more severe injuries if that happens. Besides, who said I can't heal my own injuries?" I teased him, before walking out of his very dusty though clean room. I'd need to clean the house a little tomorrow.

I entered my room. According to Sasuke it was a guest room just in case, since the Uchiha family got many visits, wether it be day or night. The room was a light beige, with two black bookcases in the corner, and a matching black bed on the other side of the room. A desk (again, black) was sitting in between the two, under the window, while a walk-in closet was resting next to the door. It was pretty nice. The beige walls made the black furniture pop out.

I set my last piece of luggage, a scroll containing the jutsus that could help cure the flames that we're eating away at the taijutsu users, on the desk, before jumping onto the bed. Being a medic was hard when you had to contiuasly go to the hospital everyday, using every last piece of chakra to stop the dreaded flames from eating away at chakra, tissue, blood, you name it. But lucky me, since I was to watch over Sasuke, they gave me the day off to pack and settle into the Uchiha mansion. My worry was a bigger one. Sasuke was to stay by my side at all times until the six months were over, if not from a distance in which I can sense his chakra, so that I was sure he couldn't escape or do anything rebellious. I was going to be in the ER most of the day, and even visitors had a hugely limited time when taking up space in there.

_I could keep him in my office,_ I thought, smiling inwardly when the image of a Shikamaru-like Sasuke came in mind. I nodded to myself, deciding that it was best if he just stayed in my office while I minded my beeswax. Medical business, more like.

I walked to his room to tell him what he'd be doing to tomorrow at the hospital

**Okay,okay, I know, sorry for putting the new FIC under hostage, but I did it to know I wouldn't be writing for only three or four people, okay?**

**anywhoo, my iPad IS on auto correct like some people said, so sometimes I don't notice when it turns one word into. Totally different one, and I'd like it if you pointed out any mistakes so I could correct them. Buh bye!**

**Oh, and whoever tells me what I get every week will get a cookie for paying attention! BYYYYYEEE (for real)**


End file.
